


Unimaginable Happiness

by MissPotionsMaster



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt Jamie Reagan, Hurt/Comfort, Jamie Reagan Whump, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPotionsMaster/pseuds/MissPotionsMaster
Summary: Jamie and Eddie finally get everything they've ever wanted, but more than that, they have each other through the good, the bad, and the scary.
Relationships: Edit "Eddie" Janko/Jamie Reagan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Unimaginable Happiness

“Hey Sarge, the Captain wants to see you asap.” The officer at the front desk informed him as he walked through the lobby of the 29th precinct after his tour. 

“Alright, thanks Perez.” Jamie said, changing direction from the locker room to head to Espinoza’s office. “You wanted to see me, Sir?” he asks from the doorway. 

“Yes, come in and close the door.” Espinoza says, closing the folder of paperwork he had been working on. Once Jamie settles into the chair across from him, he asks “You’ve been a sergeant for about two years now, right?” 

“Yes sir, two years in three weeks.” Jamie confirms. 

“I’m going to be straight up with you Reagan. I’m planning on retiring in the next few years. My wife and I want to travel while we’re still young enough to enjoy it, so we’re going to retire at the same time.” The captain informs him. 

“That sounds like an excellent plan, captain, congratulations. What does this have to do with me, though?” Jamie asks

“I want you to take over for me as Captain. You’ve helped me whip this precinct back into shape faster than I ever could have hoped. Now, for you to take over as captain in three or four years, you’ll need to be a lieutenant first. The Lieutenant’s exam is in a month and I want you to take it.” Espinoza tells a stunned Jamie. 

“Sir, aren’t you concerned about it appearing that you are favoring me because I’m the PC’s son?” he asks

“Anyone who thinks that has never actually worked with you. You are the best Sergeant I have worked with in a very long time, and you deserve a promotion more than anyone I have ever met. Now, I understand this is a lot to think about, especially given that your wife also works in the precinct. I have not yet informed her, but I am planning on putting her up for a promotion to detective. She’ll have to pass the exam of course, but I have no doubt that she will. I am planning on informing her at the start of her shift before I head home, so you won’t have to keep that from her. I won’t mention your promotion though. I would like an answer by Monday though.” Espinoza tells him. 

“Thank you sir, I will talk to her after her shift and get an answer to you as soon as we come to a decision. Would it be possible to keep this quiet until the results of the exams are posted? I don’t want it getting back to my dad or brother. I don’t want it to look like anyone is pulling strings for me.” Jamie requests. 

“Of course, I’d planned as much. Especially given that there are a few lieutenants that would not be particularly happy that I want you to take over instead of them.” Espinoza confides with a smirk. 

“Thank you, Sir, for everything.” Jamie says, still stunned at the development. 

“Go home and get some rest, we’ll talk more on monday.” Espinoza says in a friendly tone. 

Jamie stood and saluted his captain, before making his way out of the office. He runs into Eddie in the hallway outside of Espinoza’s office, “Did the captain want to see you too? Are we in trouble?” Eddie asks worriedly. She hadn’t even had time to get changed into her uniform before an officer sent her towards the captain’s office. 

Jamie leans in and kisses her cheek, since there wasn’t anyone else around, and says “No, we aren’t in trouble. We’ll talk about my meeting with him after your shift. I love you, be safe” Jamie says, quickly lacing his fingers with hers in a subtle show of affection. 

She squeezes his hand, and says “I love you too, go get some sleep.” 

Jamie got changed and headed home, getting to their apartment a little after midnight. Once inside he checks his phone to see a text from his wife that says “DID HE TELL YOU?!?!” 

He chuckles, typing a brief “yes he did” in reply. 

“I can’t believe it! I might make detective!” She responds quickly, which tells him that she’s letting Witten drive. 

“You deserve it” He replies, dropping his phone on their bed so he can change for bed. 

“Is that what he was talking to you about in his office?” She asks. 

“Among other things, yes. We’ll talk when you get home. Stay safe out there.” He says, finally crawling into bed. 

“Love you” She says. 

“Love you too, see you soon.” He says, plugs his phone in, and finally falls asleep. 

He wakes up what feels like seconds later to Eddie jumping onto the bed, not seeming tired at all despite having just worked a midnight to seven in the morning shift. She's on her knees beside him, hands on his chest, as she leans over to kiss him. When she pulls back, she’s beaming, obviously still ecstatic about the news. “Hey handsome” She says.

“Hey beautiful, you’re happy.” He observes. 

“Of course I’m happy! In a month I could be promoted to detective! I’m going to need your help studying for the exam though. And I don’t want Danny or your dad knowing until I’ve found out if I’ve passed or not.” She says seriously. 

“I agree, and I already told the captain the same thing and he agrees.” He said, pulling his wife down to lay beside him, so he could hold her properly. 

“Now, I’ve been dying to know what he talked to you about.” She says, looking up at him without moving from his arms. 

“He…” Jamie took a deep breath, still blown away by the news his captain had given him. “He wants me to take over for him as captain when he retires in three or four years. He wants me to take the Lieutenants test next month so I can be eligible to be promoted to Captain when he retires.” Eddie stared at him in shock, before that beaming smile took over again. 

“Oh my god, Jamie!” She says excitedly, rolling so that she now lay on his stomach so that she could kiss him. He laughed as she did, kissing her gladly. “This is amazing!” She gushes. 

“So I take it you support me taking the exam and becoming a lieutenant?” He asks. 

“Of course I do! No one deserves it more! And if I get promoted to detective, we could even stay in the same precinct since I won’t be on patrol anymore!” She says excitedly. 

“Assuming the 2-9 has an opening in one of the detective units.” Jamie reminds her. 

“I asked around a little during my shift, and apparently one homicide detective is transfering to a different unit, a special victims detective is retiring, and a forensic investigations detective was fired for tampering with evidence.” She informs him. 

“God Sunday dinner is going to be torture! They’re all going to know something is up!”Jamie says with a laugh. 

“Why, this isn’t the first time you’ve hidden a promotion from them.” She says.

“Yeah, but you have a terrible poker face when it comes to news you’re excited about.” He teases. 

“Don’t worry about me Mr. Reagan, they won’t figure it out from me. I have a plan,” She says with a devious smirk. 

“Oh?” He asks, an eyebrow raised inquisitively.  
“During my shift today, I met one of Danny’s former collars. Apparently twelve years ago, he got him on drug possession, armed robbery, assault and battery, and destruction of property. He didn’t work alone though, so he took a plea, turning in his partners in exchange for a lesser sentence. They dropped his sentence for fifteen years to ten, but he got parole at seven. I’ll just bring that up, and Danny and Erin will fight so much, no one will notice that we’re a little more excited than normal.” She tells him. 

“That’s good! Danny will get so fired up, and we’ll hardly have to say anything!” Jamie says, glad for the great diversion. They talked a little more, until Eddie started yawning. “Get some sleep Hun.” Jamie says, kissing her sweetly. 

“Stay with me? At least till I’m asleep?” She requests, cuddling into him further. 

“Of course,” He agrees happily, kissing the top of her head as she drifted off. After an hour of him laying with her, he slipped out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. He and Eddie had decided that instead of a “Honey-do” list, they would put a whiteboard on the fridge, and they would add things that need to be done to it as things come up, and if the other has time or the ability to work on it, they would. It’s saved them a lot of aggravation and arguments. Today the list read “Grocery shopping, fix leaky kitchen faucet, mop/wipe down counters, pick up dry-cleaning”. 

He mopped the kitchen and living room, and wiped down every surface with clorox wipes, got dressed, grabbed the grocery list from the fridge, and texted her that he was going to the store. He picked up the dry-cleaning, got everything from the grocery list, plus her favorite flavor of ice cream, and picked up a new kitchen faucet. He’d originally planned on just fixing the old one, but decided they could afford to buy a new one instead. He made it back two hours later to his wife still asleep. 

She woke up, and came out to the main area to see it had been cleaned, and her husband was cooking them a late lunch. “Hey sleepyhead” He says, smiling at his still slightly groggy wife. She went to the fridge to grab the juice to see that the whiteboard had been completely cleared. Curiously, she looked around and noticed the dry-cleaning draped over the couch, and the brand new kitchen faucet. 

“Someone’s been busy” She commented with a small smile. She still gets embarrassed thinking about the fight she’d picked a couple months ago about him forgetting to do the chores she’s asked him to do. She knew as she was saying the nonsense about Freud that it was unfair of her. She’d known he was going straight to bed when he got home, it’s always more likely that whatever was asked of him before he got some sleep would be forgotten. The same is true of her, but she was feeling so disconnected from him and him forgetting felt more like a personal slight than it really was. She still sometimes apologized to him for that fight, especially since she’d insulted his male family members during it. 

“Hey, stop it” He said, knowing where her thoughts had strayed. She blushed and looked away from the knowing gaze of her husband. “We already talked about that, and we’ve figured out a system that works for us. It’s ok.” he assures her, moving across the kitchen to hug and kiss her, before returning to the food he had been cooking. 

The remainder of the day and the next day were both spent relaxing at home, and by the time Sunday rolled around, the excitement for their possible promotions had settled, and they were pretty sure they wouldn’t give anything away. Still, they brought up Danny’s former collar during the time where everyone said what they did that week.it successfully steered the conversation away from Jamie and Eddie, and kept it away. 

On Monday, they informed Captain Espinoza that they intend on taking the exams. “Good, and if anyone tries to give you crap about getting promoted and favoritism, send them my way.” He says with a devious smirk. The applications and dates for the exams went out on Wednesday of the following week, and both turned in their applications immediately. 

The day after turning in their applications, Jamie gets woken at about four in the morning by a call from Eddie. He answers immediately, groggily saying “Hey Hun.”

“Jamie, don’t freak out, but I need you to pick me up from the hospital.” She says calmly. 

“The hospital?!” He asked, instantly alert and sitting up. “What happened? Which hospital? Are you ok?” He asks, jumping out of bed, throwing on socks and his sneakers, grabbing a jacket and his keys, and rushing out of the door still in his pajamas. 

“I’m ok, I’m at St Vincent. This guy ran a red light and crashed into us. I have a little bit of whiplash but that’s it, and Witten has a broken wrist and some cuts from the glass, but we’re both ok. They’re just running some tests to make sure and I should be good to leave in less than an hour.” She tells him. 

He’s already in his car and speeding toward the hospital. “I'll be there in twenty minutes.” He says. 

“Drive safely, I love you” She says. 

“I love you too, I’ll see you soon” He says, hanging up the phone. Almost exactly twenty minutes later, he rushes up to the nurses desk. “I’m looking for Officer Edit Janko, I’m her husband, Jameson Reagan.” he says, slightly out of breath. 

The nurse typed something into her computer, then stood from the desk “Follow me” She instructed. He followed her to a room off of the main emergency room where both Eddie and Witten were waiting for the results of their tests, and Witten was getting her wrist wrapped in a blue cast. He went straight to Eddie, kissing her immediately before backing up and giving her a once over, checking for injuries. 

“I’m really ok, Jamie.” She says comfortingly. He nods, but doesn’t speak for a few moments. 

“You scared the crap out of me Eddie.” He finally says. 

“I’m sorry,” She replies. 

He just shakes his head, leans in, and kisses her again. “I love you,” he says, voice full of emotion. 

“I love you too,” She says. 

He turns to Witten now, “How are you doing?” He asks, sounding like her sergeant again, rather than a worried husband. 

“I’m going to get so bored on desk duty till this cast comes off, but I’m ok. I’m guessing we’ll both be pretty sore tomorrow though.” Witten says with a smile. 

Ten minutes after Jamie arrived, a doctor came into the room and asks, “Alright, do you want to go into another room to hear the results of the tests, or do you give me permission to talk about it in front of everyone currently in the room?” 

“You can give me my results in front of them, they’re my partner and my husband,” Eddie decides. 

“Yeah, you can give me mine in front of them too,” Witten agrees. 

“Ok, Officer Witten, your worst injury is the broken wrist, you have a slight concussion which should be monitored, and thankfully none of your cuts were deep enough to need stitches. Your blood tests came back clean, so once your wrist is wrapped and you have your prescription, you’re good to go home.” The doctor said, smiling at Rachel. 

“Thank you, ma’am” Rachel responds. 

The doctor now turned to Eddie, “None of your cuts need stitches either, and you’ll want to rest the next few days to recover from your whiplash, but other than that, you are both very lucky it wasn’t worse. As for your blood tests, it came back clean, but it also came back positive for the pregnancy test.” She informed the stunned couple. 

“I’m sorry, say that again?” Eddie requested. 

“Congratulations, you’re pregnant. I talked with the on call OB/GYN, and she has an opening right now to do an ultrasound to see how far along you are. If you and your husband could follow me, we’ll get that done and then you can be sent home.” The doctor says with a friendly smile. Jamie and Eddie followed behind the doctor, though neither were really processing what was happening. She was immediately brought into an examination room and handed a hospital gown to change into and a blanket to drape across her lap, then the doctor left. Eddie did this in complete, stunned silence, and Jamie took a seat in the chair that sat next to the exam table. 

A few minutes after Eddie settles on the low table, the OB comes in. “Hello Officer Janko, and I’m told you are her husband.” the doctor says. 

“Yes he’s my husband, Sergeant Reagan, but call us Eddie and Jamie. I’m Eddie, he’s Jamie.” Eddie explains, holding her hand out for the doctor to shake.

“Alright Eddie,Jamie, I am Dr. Williams, I’ll be doing your first ultrasound to make sure the development is ok so far, and see how far along you are.” She says while shaking both of their hands. “Now first, were you trying to get pregnant?” She asks.

“No, total shock” Eddie says with a nervous laugh. 

“Are you taking birth control?” She asks. 

“I was before we got married about a year ago, but not since. We still use condoms every time though. I had been getting the depo shots, and my regular OB told me that it can take as long as three years for me to get pregnant once I stop the shots, so Jamie and I decided to go ahead and stop.” Eddie explains. 

“That’s true, for some women it can take three years, but for others it can be just a few months, it depends on how long it takes your body to metabolize it, and each person’s body is different. Have you noticed missing your period?” Dr. Williams asks. 

“No ma’am, my period has never come regularly. I only get one every three months, so I wasn’t expecting it for another couple of weeks.” Eddie says. 

“Have you ever figured out why they don’t come every month?” Dr. Williams asks, making a note in Eddie’s chart. 

“They tested me for PCOS, endometriosis, and thyroid issues, but they all came back normal. It doesn’t cause me any problems, so they stopped testing for things.” Eddie shrugs. 

“Ok, that’s good to know. Now lay back and lift the gown to the top of your stomach. At first I’m going to have the monitor pointed at me while I take some measurements, then I will turn it around. And depending on how far along you are, maybe we will get to hear a heartbeat.” Dr. Williams says. “This will be cold” she warns, pouring some of the gel onto Eddie’s stomach. As she is working, she asks “Have you had any symptoms? Nausea, weight gain, tiredness?” 

“I’ve gained about ten pounds, in the last couple of months, but I figured it was because my work routine has changed. My body usually fluctuates in weight when I have major changes in routine, and I went from working days to midnights.” Eddie explains. 

“Do either of you have twins in your families?” the doctor asks. 

“No,” both say in unison. 

She turns the screen toward Jamie and Eddie, moves the wand a little, and turns on the sound. “Here is Baby A, and it has a very strong heartbeat.” She moves the wand again, and another heartbeat fills the room, slightly faster than the first, “Here is Baby B, and it also has a very strong heartbeat. Based on the measurements, I would say that you are twelve weeks pregnant. Twins are typically born at 37 weeks, so I estimate your due date to be August 27th. How many copies of this would you like printed out?” She asks. 

“Could we get eight?” Eddie asks, after counting family members in her head. 

Dr. Williams nodded. Over the next twenty minutes, they cleaned the gel off of her stomach, and discussed everything they could think of. Dietary restrictions, when she should go on desk duty, and so much more. She can stay on patrol for four to six more weeks, which gives her time to take the test, have her promotion locked in, and then tell Espinoza and whoever her new Sergeant is going to be about her pregnancy. 

Once they finish with Dr. Williams and Eddie gets dressed, they find Rachel waiting in the lobby. “I was hoping that you guys could give me a ride to my dad’s house.” She says with a hopeful smile. “Of course we can.” Eddie and Jamie agree. 

By the time they get home, it’s almost seven in the morning. “I don’t want to wait till Sunday to tell them,” Jamie says nervously, hoping Eddie would be ok with telling them sooner than that. 

“Isn’t today Danny’s day off?” Eddie asks. 

“Yeah,” Jamie confirms. 

“Let’s tell them tonight then,” Eddie agrees. 

Figuring that everyone would be awake by now, he sends out a group text that read “Family meeting tonight. When is everyone free?” 

“I can get out of here by five” Erin responds within a minute. 

“Five works for Sean and me too.” Danny says

“I can make five work” Frank agrees. 

“I’m always free. Dinner at the house?” Henry asks. 

“Sounds great, thanks Pops. Meet at the house around 5:30?” Jamie replies, and everybody sends their agreement. 

“So, want to get a few hours sleep, and then figure out how we’re going to tell everyone?” Jamie asks. 

“Set your alarm for noon, we’ll get lunch and then go shopping. I want to buy them all fun onesies to tell them.” Eddie says with a big smile. 

“You’ve thought about this before, haven’t you?” Jamie asks. 

“Yeah...I’ve thought about how I want to tell your family when I eventually got pregnant since we first got engaged.” She admits. He smiles happily, leaning in to kiss his adorable wife. 

They quickly changed and went to bed, almost instantly falling asleep. He thought they would be groggy when they woke up, seeing as they hardly got any sleep, but they weren’t. They were instantly awake and excited. They jump in the shower, get dressed, and head to their favorite chinese restaurant for lunch. At about two o’clock, Eddie led him to a specialized baby store that makes unique baby clothes, including NYPD and NYFD regalia. “How did you find this place?” He asked. 

“I found it on one of my tours, Rachel and I got a call about someone throwing a brick through a store front window, this was the store. I saw a couple really cute onesies, and I decided that when I did get pregnant, I’d come here.” She explains. They wandered through the racks and tables of baby clothes, and picked a bunch out, some for the reveal, and some just because they are cute. They ended up dropping about three hundred dollars by the time they left at 4:30 and made their way to Frank and Henry’s house. 

When they arrived at 5:28, everyone else had already arrived, and they made their way in with all of the gift bags each onesie was placed in. When they entered, everyone was gathered in the living room, waiting for them to arrive. “Alright Kid, what’s going on? You haven’t called a family meeting since you decided to join the academy. Did you decide to change career again?” Danny asks, jokingly. 

Jamie doesn’t respond, they just hand each bag to its intended recipient. “I want everyone to open their presents at the same time” Eddie instructed, handing the last one to Sean. 

“Three, two, one” Jamie says, and at one, everyone rips the tissue papers out of the bags, and removes the onesies from the bags. 

“Oh my god guys, ‘my cute auntie is single, wanna be my uncle’?” Erin reads out with a laugh. 

Danny reads his next, “Don’t mess with me, my uncle is a cop” huge smile on his face, turning the onesie to show everyone else. 

Henry goes next “Now you’re not just a good Grandpa, you’re a Great Grandpa!” 

“If Grandpa can’t fix it, we’re all screwed” Frank says with a happy chuckle.

“New to the Cousin Crew” Sean reads happily. 

“We got two more cousin themed ones for Nicki and Jack, we already mailed them out priority mail, they should get them tomorrow.” Eddie tells them, “And we got these too”

She and Jamie reach into their own bags, pulling the other two out, one reading “I’ve got Daddy’s 6” and “My hero wears a badge...I call her Mommy” 

“I take it that I’m getting another grandchild?” Frank asks with a smile, and a softness in his voice that is only ever present when talking about his grandchildren or reminiscing about times from his kid’s childhoods.

“Look at the bottom of your bags” Jamie instructs, and everyone looks back into the bag. Danny is first to pull the ultrasound image from the bottom of the bag. “Baby A and Baby B? Twins?” He asks, shock and excitement filling his voice. 

“Exactly” Jamie and Eddie said in unison. 

Erin couldn’t contain herself, and jumped to her feet, pulling her baby brother and sister-in-law in for a hug, and as she pulls away, she asks “How far along are you?”

“Twelve weeks,” Eddie answers. 

“How long have you known?” Danny asks, moving to pull them into a hug himself. 

“Since about five this morning.” Jamie says. 

“What were you two even doing up at five in the morning?” Sean asked, sounding appalled at being awake that early. 

“Well, I was on a midnight tour. Rachel was driving and a drunk guy ran a red light, T-boning us on her side. We’re both fine, well I guess I should say all four of us are fine.” 

“Scared the hell out of me though. Waking up in the middle of the night to be told that my wife is in the emergency room was quite the wake up call.” Jamie adds with a shudder, wrapping his arm protectively around Eddie. 

“Anyway, at the hospital, they ran some blood tests and found out that I’m pregnant. Then we did an ultrasound, finding out I’m actually twelve weeks along with twins.” Eddie finishes explaining. 

“How are you and Rachel, honestly?” Frank asks, concern obvious in his voice. 

“Rachel has a broken wrist, a concussion, and some minor cuts and bruises, and I have whiplash and a few cuts, but that's it. We’re both on desk duty for the foreseeable future.” Eddie states. 

Henry moved to his feet, coming over to hug them both as well, smiling happily. “More GGs, I can’t wait!” 

More hugs went around, and happy chatter over dinner about the coming babies. The next day they receive a call from Nicki who was squealing excitedly about two more baby cousins in the family, asking about the due date, and planning to come home for a few weeks when the babies are due. Not long after that came a call from Jack, who was also excited and couldn’t wait to meet the babies. He apparently already knew what his next classes were going to be, and was getting into contact with those professors about possibly missing the first two days of classes, since her due date was his first week of classes. 

Three weeks later, both Jamie and Eddie were sitting down for their exams, and were both unbearably nervous. If they received these promotions, they would be able to stay in the same house, and the pay raises would certainly help given that they were gaining two more members of their family. Walking out of the test, they both felt fairly good about it. Eddie felt a hell of a lot better about it than when she’d taken the Sergeants exam, and Jamie just hoped he did nearly as well. The number one spot on the first is hard to beat, but he hoped he was at least top five. The results would be out a couple of weeks later, and now all they had to do was wait. 

They received their results on a lazy Friday afternoon. They both had the day off, and were spending it sleeping in, ordering food in for lunch, and watching movies. Jamie moved the tv from the living room to their bedroom, so they could spend the afternoon curled around each other and relaxing. Half way through The Princess Bride, Jamie’s phone lit up, and by the time he’d grabbed it from the nightstand, Eddies had too. Realizing it was the email notifying them that the test results were posted, Jamie immediately went to the webpage, and stared in shock at the results. “How’d you do Babe?” He asks, wanting to hear her results first. 

She was also staring at her phone, stunned. “Number one. I have the top score.” She says, looking up at her husband with wide eyes. 

“I knew you could do it!” Jamie says excitedly, pulling her in for a kiss. 

“How did you do?” She asks him, needing to know if they were both making their promotions. 

“I also got the top score” Jamie tells her, both smiling at each other. 

“Of course you did, my genius Harvard graduate husband.” Eddie says, jokingly rolling her eyes. 

“And my genius, gorgeous, badass wife” Jamie responds. Only a few minutes passed before Jamie’s phone started to ring, answering, he says “Reagan” 

“Sergeant Reagan, I assume you’ve seen the results.” Captain Espinoza says, pride clear in his voice. 

“Yes sir” Jamie responds. 

“Can you and your wife come into the precinct as soon as you can?” He asks, being careful not to order them in on their day off. 

“Of course sir, we’ll be in in an hour or so.” He agrees. They quickly showered and dressed, making their way into the 2-9, and arriving at 4:30.

Entering their captain’s office, Espinoza smiled and rose to greet them as they came in, and when they sat, they were all on the same side of his desk. “ Congratulations, guys, number one on both tests, that’s amazing. I’ve already claimed the both of you, though I had to fight several other Captains for you. The promotion ceremony for Jamie is in a couple weeks, but Eddie, you'll report to the squad room on Thursday and Jamie will be starting as a lieutenant the following Monday. Now, Eddie, since you are pregnant, you will be on restricted duty, mostly staying in the house until after you come back from maternity leave. You will be a special victims detective and we’ll talk more about what that will look like on Thursday. Any questions?” Both shook their heads, “Jamie, I know you like to handle things on your own, but tell me if anyone gives you any trouble, or starts giving you crap about favoritism.” He commands.

“Yes sir,” Jamie says, though he knew it would take some serious stuff for him to involve the Captain. 

They decided to wait to tell the family until after Jamie had officially worked his last shift as a Sergeant. They wanted to leave it till the week of the ceremony, but decided Sunday dinner just before his first shift would be better. 

On Thursday, Eddie reported to the Special Victims unit, and was assigned to Detective Alexandria Dent, a detective first grade who has been on the force for fourteen years. Alexandria was particularly good at training new detectives, and has worked with pregnant partners before. "Good morning, I'm Detective Dent, but you can call me either Dent or Alex. Do you go by Reagan?" She asks

"Janko actually. My husband and I thought it would be better while at work to go by my maiden name. You can call me Eddie though." Eddie explains. 

"Alright, welcome aboard Eddie. We're going to start off a little slower today, do follow up interviews on some cases I've been working on, so you can get a feel for what we do and how it's different from patrol. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Now, I understand you're going to primarily be on desk duty for a while." Sabrina adds. 

"Yes, just until I'm back from maternity leave, but don't worry, I'll still hold my own" Eddie promised. 

"I'm sure you will, let's get started." Sabrina says, leading the way out to her police issued Dodge Charger.  
~~~~~~~~~  
At the end of Jamie Reagan's very last Roll Call as Sergeant, on a chilly, drizzly Friday morning, he approached rookie Aaron Ramirez. Remirez was only three weeks on the beat, and his TO, Patrol Officer Grant Maren, called out that morning. Jamie missed being a training officer, so he volunteered to ride with him, he couldn't imagine a better last shift as a patrol Sergeant than actually riding in an RMP, rather than sitting around doing paperwork. “Hey Ramirez, Maren is out with a sick kid, so I’ll be riding with you today.”

“Yes Sarge,” Ramirez says stiffly. 

“Relax officer, or this will be a very long day” Jamie says with a joking smile. 

‘Yes sir” Ramirez says, turning from his Sergeant, and heading out to the RMP. They’d only been on their tour for about three hours, when a call came over the radio. 

“29-David” The dispatcher said.

“Go ahead,” Jamie says into his radio. 

“10-50 at 2 Sylvan Ct,” the dispatcher relays. 

“Copy, show us responding,” Jamie responds. They flicked the sirens and lights on, headed toward the address given by dispatch. 

Upon their arrival, they could hear shouting as soon as they opened the doors of their RMP. Walking up to the front door, Jamie banged on the door three times, yelling “NYPD, open up!” After several seconds of no response but continued shouting, he banged on the door again, yelling “NYPD, open the door!” and still no response. He was about to knock again when he heard a pain filled scream come from inside the townhome. “NYPD, coming in” He yelled before kicking the door in, drawing his weapon, and entering the home. Ramirez drew his own weapon, and followed his Sergeant in. They followed the sounds into the living room, finding a woman curled into a ball on the floor crying, a man towering over her, kicking her repeatedly. “NYPD, don’t move!” Jamie commanded, pointing his gun directly at the angry man’s chest. 

The man finally acknowledged the presence of the two officers. “Keep your hands where I can see them and step back from the woman.” Jamie commands and he complies. After a few steps back, Jamie says “Stop, don’t move. You are under arrest, keep your hands where we can see them” He says. The man again complied, and Jamie holstered his weapon, Ramirez keeping his drawn. Jamie slowly approached the man, and cuffed one wrist when the man threw a wild punch at Jamie. 

Jamie successfully dodged the punch, but more kept coming. Jamie is a trained boxer on top of his self defense training that the academy taught him, so he was more than holding his own. The man, realizing he wasn’t going to win, threw a punch straight at Jamie’s face, forcing him to stumble back out of the man’s reach. In the moment it took him to right himself, the man drew a handgun from the waistband of his pants, and took aim at his wife who was still curled on the floor crying. Jamie did not have enough time to draw his weapon again, and without hesitation threw himself on top of the woman, shielding her body with his own. 

The man emptied his current clip, six bullets, into Jamie. Five of the six were caught and stopped by the vest he always wore, but the sixth hit between the edge of the vest and his utility belt, lodging itself into his right hip. Jamie could barely hear what was happening around him, pain clouding his mind. He could hear someone tell the man to drop his weapon, before another bullet hit in his left underarm, hitting just above where the vest stopped in his armpit. He could no longer process anything beyond the pain, and slowly his world faded to black. His last thought before he slipped into unconsciousness was that he hoped that he would get to tell his wife and family that he loved them again.  
~~~  
When Officers Aiden Michaels and Simon Forrest heard the 10-50 call over the radio, they were only a little further away than Reagan and Ramirez, and knowing that Ramirez was new, they decided to respond as well. Getting out of their cruiser, the first thing they heard was the shots coming from the house they were responding to. Drawing their weapons, they raced into the house, not even noticing that they were running right past the rookie, who was hyperventilating in the front courtyard. They got to the entrance of the living room right as the man fished another clip out of his pocket and slid it into his gun. “NYPD, drop your weapon or we will shoot” Forrest yelled out. The man made eye contact before taking aim and shooting Jamie one more time. Both officers emptied their own clips into the man, every single bullet hitting centermass. 

The man dropped to the ground, and Michaels moved to his side. He took the cuff still hanging from one of the man’s wrists, and finished cuffing him, just in case, before checking his pulse. Finding none, he turned to find Forrest already at the side of their fallen Sergeant. Forrest carefully slid Reagan off of the hysterical woman, before putting pressure on his lower back wound. Michaels dropped beside him as well, held pressure to his other wound with one hand while calling a 10-13 over the radio, requesting an urgent bus. Once finishing the call, he pressed his other hand on top of the wound as well. They both looked round, trying to get Ramirez to help them, but not seeing the other officer, Forrest turned his attention to the woman who was starting to calm down. “Ma’am, I know this has been a lot, but I need your help. I need towels and scissors. Can you do that for me?” 

She nodded wordlessly, raced through the house to the kitchen, and returned a moment later with a pair of scissors and several hand towels. Each man took a towel, pressing it to the wounds. Forrest looked at the woman again and said, “Ok, I need you to cut his shirt off. Completely off.” He instructs. Again, she nods, and begins carefully pulling his shirt free from his pants, and cutting up either side, up the sleeves, and through the neckline. Once the shirt fell free from Jamie’s body, the officers carefully un-velcroed the vest, though they left that in place, not sure if removing it would cause more damage. 

Less than a minute later, paramedics came rushing into the living room. They took over care from the officers, quickly assessed him, and only about a minute after arriving, they were leaving again, with the Sergeant bleeding out on their gurney. Several minutes later, more cruisers arrived, then a pair of detectives, then a Sergeant. Sergeant Jefferson ordered them back to the house immediately, where they, and the rookie, would report straight to the captain. Forrest drove back with Ramirez, while Michaels drove alone, and before anything else, reported to Captain Espinoza’s office. 

“Come in Officers, sit down, I need to know everything that happened, in excruciating detail, from the beginning to you walking into my office. I will both record it and take notes. And I also need all three of your weapons until IAB has completed their investigation.” The Captain says, opening a drawer of his desk for them to place their weapons. Once they were inside, he locked the drawer, and turned back to his officers. “Ok, let’s start from the call coming over the radio.” He says, looking at Ramirez. 

The young man nodded, took a deep breath, and began to speak. “Dispatch called a 10-50 at 2 Sylvan Court, and Sergeant Reagan told them to show us responding. We arrived, and could hear shouting from the street. Sarge knocked and identified us as NYPD, telling them to open the door. No one responded and he yelled again that we are NYPD and to open the door. We then heard a scream that sounded like the person was in pain, so Sarge announced ‘NYPD, Coming in” and kicked the door in. We both drew our weapons. The door led straight into the living room, which is where we saw a man kicking a woman who was curled up on the ground. We both had our guns aimed at him, and Sarge announced again that we are NYPD and told him not to move. The guy raised his hands in front of him. He looked like he was complying. Sarge told him to back away from the woman slowly and he did. He told the man not to move, that he is under arrest, and the man didn’t do or say anything. Sarge Holstered his gun, and went to cuff the guy. He got one wrist cuffed, and the guy tried to punch him. They fought for a minute, I called out for him not to move but he didn’t respond or stop. Sarge was winning the fight, and I think the guy knew it, because he threw a hail mary punch, which made Sarge stumble back. He pulled a gun from the back of his pants, and aimed at the woman who was still on the floor. Sarge didn’t even hesitate, he just threw himself on top of the woman and the guy started shooting...I don’t know what happened after that.” Ramirez explains, coming to an awkward halt in the story. 

“Why don’t you know what happened next?” The Captain asked. 

“Because...as soon as the guy started shooting, I ran back out the door, collapsed a few steps away from the front steps, and had a panic attack sir. I didn’t even notice when Michaels and Forrest arrived. It wasn’t until the paramedics arrived that I realized that everything was over.” He explained, shame filling him for running from his Sergeant who had needed his help. He could feel the anger coming from all three men, but no one commented yet. 

“Michaels, Forrest, what’s your perspective?” The captain asked.

“We heard the call go out over the radio, and were only a little further away than they were. We knew that Sarge was riding with a fresh out of the Academy rookie, so we decided to respond as well.” Michaels started to explain. 

“Who made the call?” The captain asked. 

“We both agreed sir, but I was the driver, so I suppose I made the final call.” Forrest answers. 

“Ok, what happened when you arrived?” The captain asked, adding their answer to his notes that he had been taking for IAB and the official record. 

‘When we opened the door, we could hear shots being fired. We only counted two before it went silent, but we counted seven shots total after the fact. We didn’t even notice that we ran past Ramirez as we entered the house. We announced ourselves as we entered, and came into the room just as he loaded a new clip into his gun.” Forrest continues to explain. “I announced that we are NYPD and told him to drop his gun. He looked me dead in the eye as he took another shot at Sargeant Reagen. Michaels and I both shot the man, I know I emptied my clip into him.” 

“I emptied mine as well. Once he went down, I finished cuffing him, checked his pulse, and found none. I then turned to see Forrest already helping the woman get out from under Sarge. We carefully laid him on his stomach on the ground, found that five bullets had been caught by his vest, but two hit him, one in his back just above his pants, and the other in his left armpit. We held pressure on the wounds and I called the 10-13.” Michaels continued the explanation. 

“I couldn’t see Ramirez, so I asked the woman to get me scissors and some towels. We held the towels to the wounds, and had her cut him out of his shirt. We then carefully un-velcroed his vest, but we left that in place, because we didn’t want to make things worse. By that point, the medics arrived and took over. He was whisked away in no time and we were left in the house with a woman going into shock and a cuffed man bleeding out on the floor. A few minutes later, more units arrived. They had us wipe Sarge’s blood off of our hands and collected the towels we used as well as the pieces of his shirt, and told us to return to the house and report to you. I rode with Ramirez and Michaels rode alone, and we came straight back here. Other than the officers that collected everything at the scene, we have not talked to anyone between leaving the scene, and here. We did not stop anywhere on our way back.” Forrest finishes the explanation. 

“Alright, thank you gentlemen. Michaels, Forrest, I’m sure you want to get to the hospital. Go ahead, but don’t tell anyone anything, not even another Reagan. I will only be a few minutes behind you and will update them myself. Pending the results of the IAB investigation, you two will be on modified assignment and will be doing desk duty until you are cleared. Ramirez, you are on immediate suspension pending the results of the investigation. Go home and don’t talk to anyone about what happened. I know you probably also want to go to the hospital, but don’t. Sergeant Reagan’s entire family will be there, which includes the current commissioner, the former commissioner, a first grade detective, a prosecuting attorney, and his wife who is also an officer in our own house. You don’t want to be the recipient of that much anger and anxiety.” he captain explains to the three, then dismisses them, and hands both the recording and the notes over to the IAB detectives. 

By the time Forrest and Michaels arrived at the hospital, the entire Reagan clan and every off duty officer from both the 12th and the 29th precinct already filled the hospital waiting room. They made their way over to the Reagan's, Eddie in particular since they work with her. 

As soon as she sees them, she jumps to her feet. "Simon, Aiden, I heard from some of the guys that you two were the ones that shot the guy." Eddie says. 

"Yeah, we were, but Espinoza's ordered us not to say anything. He wants to update everyone himself. He'll be here soon" Forrest tells her. 

“Can’t you tell us what happened?” Erin asked, irritation evident in her voice. 

“They can’t, but I can,” Espinoza says, coming around the corner with a nurse who then led the whole family to a conference room. Over the next ten minutes, Espinoza explained everything they’d discovered so far about how Jamie got shot. They had plenty of questions, but before too many were voiced, a knock came from the door, where a young doctor waited to update the family. 

“Family of Jameson Reagan?” He asked. 

All in the room stood, moving closer to the man that was probably about the same age as Jamie. “Yes, we’re his family.” Frank answered. 

“Mr. Reagan-” he began, but Danny interrupted, saying “It’s Sergeant Reagan.” 

“Actually, it’s Lieutenant Reagan.” Eddie corrects. 

All stared at her in shocked silence for a moment, before Frank said “We’ll discuss that later. How’s my son doing?”

“It’s a very good thing he was wearing that vest. He was shot seven times, but five of them only caused bruising thanks to the vest. As for the other two...one hit him in his lower back. Thankfully it missed the spinal cord entirely, so we aren’t looking at paralysis,” everyone heaved a huge sigh of relief at that, “However, it did lodge itself in his right pelvic bone, nearly breaking it clean through. The orthopedic surgeon will update you after the surgery on what all she had to do and what the recovery will look like. The second bullet went through his left underarm. It missed his heart which is very fortunate, but it did break several ribs as well as puncture a lung.” Eddie had to sit, feeling like she was going to start hyperventilating. The doctor continued, “I know that all of that sounds bad, but he is actually very lucky. Those bullets could have nicked or severed his spinal cord, hit his heart, hit vital organs such as the kidneys, but they didn’t. He isn’t out of the woods yet, but he is a lot better off than he could have been. He has a long road to recovery, and he is going to need every one of you. I don’t know how much longer he is going to be in surgery, but his surgeons will be out to update you as soon as they’re done.” The doctor concluded, then excused himself and left the family again. 

The family sat in silence for a few minutes before Danny broke it, saying “So...Lieutenant?” 

Eddie let out a humorless chuckle, then responded “Yeah, we were going to tell you all on Sunday. I’m a detective now too with the special victims unit. Jamie was so excited to tell you all, he told me how he couldn’t wait to see how proud Frank, Danny, and Pops would be...of both of us. He worked his ass off for this promotion. What if...you heard what he said, he has a long road to recovery...will the job still be waiting for him?” Eddie looked at her father in law in fear, everyone forgetting that Jamie’s captain was still in the room. 

“Of course it will be waiting for him. He’s a goddamn hero, and the 29th precinct will do everything we can to help you out while he’s recovering.” The Captain promised the upset woman. 

Danny sat himself next to Eddie, pulling her much smaller frame into a firm hug. “Don’t get yourself worked up Eddie, you have my two nieces or nephews to take care of. When Jamie gets to leave this place, you’re both welcome to stay in my house, and I’m sure Pops and Dad feel the same until he’s recovered enough to go back to that apartment of yours. You aren’t alone in this.” He tells her gently. She nods, but doesn’t otherwise respond. 

Hours later, Eddie was asleep against her father-in-law’s shoulder when a knock came from the conference room door, jolting her awake. In comes the doctor they’d talked to before as well as two others, “I am Dr. Thomas, and this is Dr. Simmons, we are Lieutenant Reagan’s surgeons. I am an orthopedic surgeon, so I addressed his broken pelvis. The bullet did complicate matters, but we were able to repair the damage done. He has several pins and will need intensive physical therapy, but barring any major complications he should be able to return to his activity level prior to the incident. It is important that he rest and let everything heal though. He needs to follow the physical therapist’s orders to the letter.” The surgeon informs them. 

“I addressed his ribs and lung. We were able to re-inflate his lung, and repair the damage done to both his ribs and his lung. Just as my colleague stated, barring any complications, he should make a full recovery, but rest and pain management are key to his recovery.” Dr. Simmons tells them, and a wave of relief went through every person in the room. 

“When can I see my husband?” Eddie asks the doctors. 

“He is currently in the critical care recovery unit. He will remain there for a few hours, then he will be moved to a private room. As you are his wife, you can be with him now, and a nurse will be by in a few minutes to bring you back, but everyone else will have to wait until he has been moved.” Dr. Thomas informed them. 

Frank and Danny both thanked the doctors, who then excused themselves, and the room fell into silence. Another knock came from the doorway, and a friendly looking nurse entered the room. “Reagan family?” she asked, and they all nodded. 

“My name is Karina Montgomery. I am one of Lieutenant Reagan’s nurses, I can take his wife back to sit with him now.” The kind woman who looked to be about Eddie’s age informed them. 

Eddie stood, wiping the tears from her face and clearing her throat. “I’m Detective Eddie Janko, I’m Jamie’s wife.” Eddie introduced herself, holding her hand out for the nurse to shake. 

“It’s nice to meet you, you can come with me, I’ll show you to his room.” She said as she shook the other woman’s hand. Eddie nodded and followed as the nurse led her through the winding hallways of the hospital. They stopped outside of a room with a sliding glass doorway, the curtains pulled, blocking her husband from view. “I have to warn you before you go in there, it’s probably going to be overwhelming and a little scary. There are a lot of wires and tubes and bandages, and due to the nature of his injuries, he has to lay on his stomach for the time being.”

Eddie nodded, tears filling her eyes again, took a deep breath, and opened the door. As soon as she saw her husband lying unconscious on his stomach on the bed, all sorts of machines and equipment that she couldn’t even begin to understand, the tears fell freely from her eyes, and a sob escaped her lips. Falling into a chair beside the bed, she took one of his hands in hers, kissed it, and began to pray. 

Eddie had never been religious, neither had her parents, but since being partnered with Jamie, she began to understand why religion comforted so many people. Until now, she had never really prayed. She sometimes said grace at Sunday dinner, but that was different. That was someone else’s words that she was just repeating because she was expected to. Now though, she told a god she still wasn’t sure that she believed in all about her fears, pleaded with him to let Jamie survive this, begged him to allow Jamie to make a full recovery so that he could play with their babies and watch them grow up, and promised that if he was able to walk out of this hospital, she would happily attend church every week with her husband and his family. 

She sat like that for hours, Jamie never stirring, when Karina entered the room, informing her that they would be moving him to his own room now. More nurses and a doctor came in and checked every vital sign, every bandage, unlocked the wheels of his bed, and finally moved him to his room. Thankfully they allowed her to walk alongside the bed, hand still linked with Jamie’s, and once they were settled into the new room, another nurse left to bring up the rest of the family. 

The family made their way in, quickly filling the small hospital room, and it was now that Eddie realized one member of the family was not present. “Where is Joe?” she asks. 

“We’ve tried to call him a couple times, his supervisor says he’s undercover, but will tell him once he’s back at the station.” Frank answers. 

Eddie just nods, looking back down to her unconscious husband, tears streaming down her face. “Jamie, I need you to get better. I can’t raise these babies on my own. They need their daddy.” She tells him. Both of the remaining Reagan siblings moved forward to comfort the younger woman, but paused when they heard the raspy, slurred voice of their baby brother say, “Not goin’ anywhere.” 

His eyes were barely open, focusing solely on his wife. “Jamie!” Eddie gasped out, lurching to her feet, and kissing him quickly. Pulling back again, she says, still crying, “You scared me” 

“I’m sorry, babe. I had to help her.” He rasped out, causing Erin to lurch forward and pour a cup of water from the pitcher, put a bendy straw in, and placed the straw to her baby brother’s lips. He gratefully sipped the water, smiling at his sister once she pulled the cup away. 

“You saved that woman, Jamie. She’s alive because of you.” Frank told his youngest son softly. 

“My baby brother, the hero.” Danny says, a proud smile spreading across his face. 

“How long am I going to be out of commission?” Jamie asks. 

“A few months. You have a lot of recovery and physical therapy ahead of you. You and I are going to be moving into your dad’s or Danny’s house for a while. And don’t worry about work, Cap already said it’ll be waiting for you.” Eddie informs him. 

“Are you and the babies ok?” Jamie asks, a worried look crossing his face. 

“We’re fine, we just need you to get better too.” Eddie reassures him. 

Everyone hears a pair of running feet coming up the hallway, and Joe, out of breath, bursts through the door asking, “Uncle Jamie, are you ok?” 

It was the first time he’d called any of the family by one of their familial titles. Up till now, he’d barely been comfortable enough to call them all by their first names. The moment his Sargeant pulled him into his office and told him that his recently found Uncle had been critically injured and was in the hospital, he felt this unfamiliar panic flood his chest. 

“I’m alive, and I’ll recover.” Jamie tells the younger man, who now seemed to be succumbing to the panic. He was starting to hyperventilate, having his first panic attack since that car accident he and his high school girlfriend were in when he was eighteen. “Hey, buddy, come here” Jamie says, adopting the same comforting voice he would with Nicki, Jack, or Sean. Joe stumbled his way to the side of the bed across from Eddie, and Jamie carefully raised his arm. He couldn’t raise it particularly high, due to the bullet wound, but it was high enough for Joe to carefully fit himself under that arm. The younger man sobbed into the older man’s chest. “I’m alright bud,” he says gently. 

Joe pulled back, wiping the tears from his face, saying “I just found you...and I almost lost you.” 

“Hey, I’m not going anywhere. None of us are anytime soon.” Jamie tells the still visibly upset younger man.  
~~~  
Over the course of the next couple of months, Jamie slowly got better. He was in the hospital for several weeks, pretty much bed bound except for physical therapy for almost a month after that, and was only now walking carefully around the ground floor of his father’s house. 

Sunday dinner about three months post-incident, Frank finally broached a topic he’d been trying to for over a week and had trouble figuring out how. As the conversation lags into silence, he clears his throat and says “This thursday is the annual award ceremony, and I would like everyone to attend. Since Jamie was still in the hospital during the promotions ceremony, we will be announcing his promotion now. Jamie, do you feel up to coming up on stage? You’ll remain sitting until we announce your name, and you’ll come up then.” 

“Of course I’ll be up for it. Thank you Dad, I kind of just assumed I wouldn’t get a ceremony.” Jamie says, a grateful smile gracing his tired face. 

“Hey Grandpa, I don’t think I ever heard what happened to the rookie who’d been partnered with Uncle Jamie.” Nikki says. She flew in just the day before, specifically for the ceremony. She’d been going back and forth several times between San Francisco and New York since the shooting though, so Jamie hadn’t thought much of it. 

“He was still a probationary officer, so he was asked to leave.” Frank answered, a forced neutral expression on his face. 

“If it had been up to me, he would be arrested for criminal negligence.” Danny grumbles. 

“Unfortunately, that wasn’t possible given the circumstances of the incident, but for once I’m with Danny.” Erin adds.

“I want to give him a good solid punch to the jaw.” Joe says, grumpily stabbing a piece of broccoli. 

“Me too” Eddie agrees. Jamie says nothing, just reaches over to gently rub his wife’s now very large baby bump. Eddie was now about thirty-four weeks pregnant and could go into labor pretty much at any moment. The OB is expecting her to go into labor at about 37, and they were all hoping she’d last that long. 

A big smile spread across his face as he felt one of his babies kick his hand in response. At this point he had the rest of the family tuned out as he leaned over to press a kiss to the spot where his hand had been resting and whispered “Daddy loves you both”. 

When he sat back up, he noticed everyone now staring at him. “What?” He asked, a blush rising on his cheeks. 

“It’s just nice to see you so happy, baby brother.” Danny says, a genuine smile on his face. Jamie just smiles back, lifting Eddie’s hand to kiss the back of her knuckles. The conversation moved on without Jamie, who just sat in silent contemplation. 

On Thursday, Jamie dressed in his formal uniform, and Eddie put on her nicest maternity dress. The two made their way out of the room they’d been living in for the past three months on the main level of the Commissioner’s house, and saw Jamie’s father and grandfather waiting for them. The Commissioner’s security would be escorting all four to the ceremony, the rest of the family meeting them there. 

Jamie was still sore and uncomfortable, and his uniform was much more restrictive than the sweats that he’s been wearing since getting out of the hospital, but he felt proud to finally be wearing the uniform again. 

He already felt exhausted as he, Eddie, his father, and his grandfather were led to the front row. This is the most he’s left the house since he got injured, and he wanted to crawl back into his bed, but he was determined to make it through the ceremony. 

Almost an hour into the ceremony, Frank finally got to his son’s name. “As probably everyone in this room knows, my youngest son was injured in the line of duty on his last shift as a patrol sergeant. Since he was recovering in the hospital, he was unable to attend the promotions ceremony. I would now like to ask Lieutenant Jameson Reagan to join me on stage.” 

Jamie slowly and carefully rose from his seat, pausing in surprise as the entire room broke into applause. A blush rose high on his cheeks as he continued up onto the stage. He stood at attention as his father continued to speak. “Lieutenant Reagan has been on the force for over ten years now, serving eight of those as a patrol officer in the twelfth precinct, and two as a patrol sergeant in the twenty-ninth. Lieutenant Reagan graduated number one from the academy, and scored the top score on both the Sergeant’s and the Lieutenant’s exam. Speaking as both the Police Commissioner as well as his father, I could not be more proud of the man and officer my son has become. I would now like to welcome his wife, Detective Edit Janko Reagan on stage.” Eddie joined them on stage, taking the bar from her father in law and pinning it to her husband’s uniform. 

Once Eddie was seated again, Frank continued, “As I have previously mentioned, Lieutenant Reagan was injured in the line of duty three months ago. The Medal of Valor is awarded to officers who have performed an act gallantry and valor, above and beyond the call of duty, with knowledge of the risk involved, and at great imminent personal danger. On the third of May, Lieutenant Reagen responded to a domestic violence call. Upon entering the house, the perpetrator pretended to cooperate until Lieutenant Reagan attempted to place him in handcuffs. After a short physical exchange, the perpetrator pulled a weapon and attempted to shoot his wife, who was beaten on the floor. Lieutenant Reagan, knowing he did not have enough time to draw his weapon, shielded the woman with his own body, saving her life. He was shot a total of seven times, though thankfully only two made it past his vest. For this act of heroism, I am proud to award Lieutenant Jameson Reagan the Medal of Valor.” 

Everyone applauds as Frank places the medal around Jamie’s neck, and Jamie struggles to hide the shock he felt. “I’m proud of you son” Frank says quietly. 

“Thank you. I love you, Dad.” Jamie quietly replies. 

“Love you too.” Frank says gruffly. 

Jamie makes his way back to his seat, and the ceremony quickly concludes. As the rest of the crowd disperses, the rest of the Reagan family joins the four up front. Nikki immediately moved to hug her uncle, and Erin smiles at him proudly. “Ok, who all knew about the medal?” Jamie asked the rest of the family. 

“Just me, Garrett, and your captain” Frank promises, “We wanted it to be a surprise.” 

“I am definitely surprised.” Jamie said. 

“I’m not. You deserve that medal, and not giving you one would have been unacceptable.” Danny said firmly. 

Jamie just smiled fondly at his brother and accepted the hugs from every member of the family.  
~~~  
Just barely over three weeks later, while Jamie and Eddie were doing the dishes after dinner, Eddie let out a shocked gasp, hands flying to her stomach. Her back had been hurting for days, and she’d had braxton hicks contractions for the last twenty-four hours, but this was different. She hadn’t realized until she felt warmth spreading down her legs that her water had broken. “Eddie, what’s wrong?” Jamie asks worriedly. 

“I’m going into labor! My water just broke!” She gasped out through the now intensified pain of a contraction. 

Jamie carefully led her to a kitchen chair, sat her down, and knelt in front of her. “I’m going to get a change of pants, the bag, and dad, will you be ok sitting here for a minute?” She nodded quickly, arms wrapped around her protruding stomach, and waited for him to return. He jumped up and moved as quickly as he could to their room. While gathering the bag and picking out a comfy pair of his sweats for her to wear, he called his dad who picked up after only two rings. “Son? Are you ok?” Frank answered worriedly. 

“Eddie’s water just broke, I need your help getting her to the car and the hospital.” Jamie said urgently. 

“I’ll be down in just a minute,” Frank assured him. In the time it took for Frank to change back out of his pajamas, and into some comfy slacks and his favorite sweater, Jamie got Eddie changed out of her ruined clothes and into the sweats. Frank and Jamie helped Eddie into the car, and they made their way to the hospital. Frank had to call his detail on the way, because they absolutely were not waiting, but he’d get in trouble if he went too long without them. 

Henry called the rest of the family from the house, and Danny picked him up on the way to the hospital. The entire Reagan family now waited for word in a private waiting room, while Eddie and Jamie were back in their delivery room. 

Eddie and Jamie knew what the twins were going to be, but they decided to make the family wait, and when Jamie came out of the delivery room fifteen hours later carrying two pink bundles, everyone was ecstatic to find out that two more girls had just entered the family. Nikki was especially excited. “Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Ryleigh Mara and Aleksandra Quinn.” Jamie says happily, a sappy smile on his face. 

After every member of the family got to hold at least one of the two new members of the family, Jamie took his baby girls back to their mother. While Jamie took the girls out to meet everyone, the nurses were getting Eddie cleaned up, and she was now sleeping, but she awoke upon him entering, and she held her arms out. Jamie handed her Aleks while he held Ryleigh, and they settled in quietly. 

Ryleigh looked just like her father, from the brown hair, the hazel eyes, her nose and mouth, a near carbon copy of him. Aleksandra on the other hand looked much more like her mother. She had sandy blonde peach fuzz on her head, blue eyes, and their face shape were identical. “They’re perfect.” She whispers, not taking her eyes from her baby girl. 

“Yes they are. Absolutely beautiful.” Jamie agreed, closing his eyes, thanking God, Joe, and his mom for letting him live to see his girls join the world. It may sound silly, but he just couldn’t shake the feeling that his big brother and his mom had something to do with him surviving the shooting and seeing this day. “I love you Eddie, so much.” He says, reaching out a hand to hold one of hers, ignoring the tears in his eyes. 

“I love you too,” She says, matching tears in her own.

This is a happiness neither could have ever imagined for themselves, but they are both intensely grateful that they have it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this story for months, and I could never decide how to end it. This is what I finally settled on. Hopefully, it is a decent story that you enjoyed!


End file.
